1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collision protection device for the occupants of a motor vehicle. More particularly, it relates to the catch belt formation and configuration within a fabric air bag.
2. The Prior Art
A collision protection device of such a type is known from DE-A-42 40 227 (FIG. 3). In connection with the latter, two or more catch belts are needed depending on the required shape of the air bag. For predetermined design reasons, however, it is not possible to assure sufficient strength in the catch belt when it is stressed.